Can't Live With Him, Can't Live Without Him
by Sanashiya
Summary: Série d'OS Hannigram. OS 9 "Pluie". Ca fait deux semaines que Will est parti, et Hannibal attend, assis sur le fauteuil, en regardant la pluie couler le long des vitres.
1. Can't live with or without him

Salut tout le monde !

Voici un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête hier soir et que j'avais envie d'écrire. Post The Wrath of The Lamb (comment ça, je ne me suis pas remise de cet épisode... Oui, j'avoue.)

Edit: finalement, cet OS s'est transformé en recueil d'OS, où je publierai, je pense, la plupart de mes petits OS Hannibal à venir. Stay tuned !

Résumé : "Will a toujours souhaité la mort d'Hannibal, mais il n'a jamais pris le temps d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait la vie sans lui. Peut-être parce qu'il n'en est pas capable. Peut-être parce qu'il sait qu'il ne peut pas survivre à Hannibal. Et peut-être qu'il n'en a pas envie non plus."

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.oOo.

Les mains d'Hannibal étaient chaudes. Sa peau sentait le sang, la douleur, et le cachemire de son pull gris frottait contre la fine barbe ensanglantée de Will. L'étreinte ne dura pas longtemps, quelques secondes à peine, mais qui devenaient des siècles dans le cerveau électrifié de Will – des siècles, pendant lesquels il eut le temps de se dire qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre avec lui, mais qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas vivre sans lui.

 _Tuer Hannibal_ avait toujours un concept à la fois lointain et proche, comme quelque chose qu'on a longtemps attendu, espéré, redouté, et qui, se retrouvant à portée, nous paraît irréel. À quoi ressemblerait la vie, sans Hannibal ? Sans leurs discussions, leurs jeux de manipulation, leurs courses-poursuites, leurs mutuelles tentatives d'assassinat, leurs mutuels sauvetages ? Il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer ; il avait été incapable de laisser le Dragon Rouge tuer Hannibal sans intervenir. Il aurait pu, pourtant. Ne pas sortir le pistolet caché dans son pantalon quand Hannibal se vidait de son sang contre le piano. Ne pas se jeter sur Francis pour le poignarder par derrière alors qu'Hannibal était effondré sur le tas de bûches.

Il aurait pu, mais l'idée qu'Hannibal puisse mourir, et surtout, d'une autre main que de la sienne, lui avait paru tellement insupportable qu'il ne s'était même pas posé la question ; il y était allé.

Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec Hannibal, et il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

Autant ne plus vivre du tout.

Hannibal n'avait rien dit, mais la tête appuyée sur sa poitrine, Will pouvait entendre son cœur tambouriner – que ce soit à cause de l'effort physique ou des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Will, il n'en savait rien. Les deux, probablement.

Dans un monde parallèle, Will n'aurait pas voulu bouger. Il aurait voulu rester comme ça, contre le corps brûlant d'Hannibal, jusqu'à la fin des temps, jusqu'à se fondre dans son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'un, ensemble, indissociables, pour l'éternité.

Mais ils n'étaient pas dans un monde parallèle, il y avait Jack, il y avait Alana, il y avait _Molly_ , sa propre femme, qui n'était même pas consciente que la passion qui le brûlait était destinée à un autre. Il y avait Walter, qui était devenu son fils, tout en conservant la distance d'un étranger. Des pièces de puzzle avec lesquelles il avait tenté de combler les vides laissés par Hannibal, et dont les bords ne correspondaient pas.

Le puzzle, en cet instant, était complet. À chaque respiration d'Hannibal, chaque léger mouvement de ses doigts contre la chemise de Will, les pièces s'emboîtaient les unes dans les autres avec une merveilleuse facilité. Will ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi _heureux_ de sa vie.

Mais il le savait, et Hannibal le savait, et le reste du monde le savait : Will n'était pas fait pour être heureux.

Autant mettre fin au bonheur de lui-même, avant qu'on ne le lui arrache.

Il glissa les bras autour du cou d'Hannibal. Il réalisa qu'il ressentait du soulagement, un soulagement si intense qu'il en aurait presque pleuré, à l'idée que ce serait la fin ; pas juste celle d'Hannibal, mais la sienne aussi – leur fin, à tous les deux. Will avait découvert le sens de _sa_ vie avec Hannibal, il était logique qu'elle s'arrête en même temps que la sienne. Avec un peu de chance, si la mort n'était pas une fin, en mourant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils resteraient ensemble pour la prochaine étape, où être un tueur en série cannibale et un empathe instable fasciné par le meurtre n'auraient plus aucune importance. Même dans les flammes de l'enfer, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Hannibal lui murmura qu'il l'aimait au moment précis où Will les faisait tomber de la falaise.

La chute fut brutale – autant que Will l'avait imaginée ; mais ce qu'il n'avait pas imaginé, par contre, c'était la température glaciale de l'Atlantique, et la brûlure horrible de ses plaies béantes dans lesquelles entrait l'eau de mer. Sa joue, surtout, et là où Francis l'avait poignardé dans la poitrine – c'était le plus horrible. Si sa respiration n'avait pas été aussi paniquée, aussi erratique, il aurait hurlé à n'en plus finir ; la douleur était tellement atroce qu'il mit un temps à réaliser qu'il était vivant.

Il était vivant.

Toute la chute venait de perdre son sens.

Certes, la survie n'était pas encore garantie, mais à cette hauteur, avec les rochers qui tapissaient le fond, il aurait cru que l'impact serait suffisant pour le tuer.

Les tuer.

 _Hannibal._

Où était Hannibal ?

Ils étaient tombé ensemble, serrés l'un contre l'autre. C'était Hannibal qui était en dessous – c'était lui qui avait subi tout le poids de la chute, de plein fouet.

 _Oh, mon dieu._

-H... Hannibal ?

Sa voix gargouilla, étouffée par l'eau salée qui s'infiltrait dans sa bouche et dans sa gorge. L'impact les avait séparés, mais en ouvrant difficilement les yeux, Will le découvrit non loin, son corps balancé par les vagues, les yeux fermés.

\- Hannibal !

L'eau semblait animée d'une vie propre, tentant par tous les moyens de l'amener par le fond, mais Will rassembla les dernières petites gouttes d'énergie dont il disposait pour nager vers Hannibal, capable d'ignorer la brûlure atroce de ses blessures chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement, mais incapable, en revanche, d'ignorer la peur glaciale qui lui serrait le ventre, qui s'infiltrait dans son cœur.

Hannibal ne bougeait pas – il n'avait pas rouvert les yeux. Il était peut-être évanoui – il était peut-être mort. C'était impossible à déterminer, et Will sentait avec impuissance la panique se frayer un chemin dans tout son corps, traverser ses veines et irriguer ses terminaisons nerveuses.

\- Hannibal !

Il repéra une petite grotte marine, non loin d'eux, presque au pied de là où ils avaient chuté, et décida qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là, flottant dans l'eau, à attendre de se noyer, sans savoir si Hannibal était mort ou vivant.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il attrapa le bras d'Hannibal, et nagea péniblement vers la grotte, où un banc de sable les attendait.

Hisser Hannibal sur le banc de sable fut probablement l'expérience la plus épuisante de sa vie, et pourtant, Dieu savait que Will avait connu des expériences épuisantes. Mais lorsqu'il fut enfin allongé sur le sable, sans risque de se laisser entraîner par les vagues qui leur léchaient les pieds, Will tomba à genoux à ses côtés.

\- Hannibal !

Sa peau était chaude, encore. Il avait presque un sourire sur les lèvres, mais aucun souffle ne s'en échappait. Les doigts de Will tremblaient tellement qu'il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de poser son index et son majeur dans le creux du cou d'Hannibal – qui était, et resta, terriblement silencieux.

\- _Oh mon dieu,_ balbutia Will.

C'était ce qu'il avait voulu, lui rappela une voix dans sa tête. Hannibal mort – c'était ce qu'il avait _toujours_ voulu.

Non, répondit aussitôt une autre voix, dans une autre zone de conscience. Il l'avait souhaité, parce que c'était la meilleure chose pour tout le monde, mais ce qu'il _voulait,_ ce qu'il désirait _réellement_ , c'était mourir avec lui.

Pas vivre sans lui. Il en était incapable.

Une douleur atroce, plus terrible que les coups de poignards de Francis gorgés d'eau salée, plus terrible que toutes les blessures réunies que Will avait subies au long de sa vie, se fraya un chemin dans son cœur, et déchira sa gorge dans un sanglot.

Hannibal était mort.

Pour quelque chose qu'il avait tenté de provoquer si souvent, il n'aurait jamais cru que l'idée lui serait aussi insupportable. C'était plus que douloureux – c'était son cœur, qu'Hannibal lui avait arraché avec ses deux mains sanglantes, et qu'il avait enfoui dans son propre corps, avant de le quitter pour une destination inconnue. C'était son cœur, et Will avait un trou béant dans la poitrine, palpitant aux extrémités, un trou si énorme qu'il aurait pu y passer son bras sans toucher les bords, et les larmes qui coulaient sur la plaie de sa joue étaient encore plus brûlantes, encore plus douloureuses que l'eau gorgée de sel de l'océan.

Il eut beau appuyer de nouveau la tête sur sa poitrine, comme dix minutes auparavant, cette fois-ci, il n'entendit plus le cœur d'Hannibal tambouriner, et un nouveau sanglot manqua de l'étrangler – un monde où le cœur d'Hannibal ne battait plus dans sa poitrine n'avait plus aucun sens.

Il ne voulait pas vivre sans lui – il ne _pouvait pas_ vivre sans lui. Ce n'était pas le plan. Ils devaient mourir ensemble, tous les deux, quitter ce monde ensemble, et partir ensemble ailleurs, peut-être ; et si ce n'était pas le cas, au moins, ils seraient morts en même temps.

Will n'était pas censé rester. Il n'était pas censé rester.

 _Hannibal !_

Dans un monde parallèle, Will se serait levé, aurait tenté de s'en sortir, aurait essayé de joindre Jack, et Alana, pour les prévenir qu'Hannibal était mort, aurait retrouvé Molly et Walter, aurait oublié les mots d'amour murmurés par Hannibal alors qu'ils tombaient, aurait repris sa vie d'avant, tant bien que mal.

Dans ce monde, Will garda la tête posée sur la poitrine d'Hannibal, ses larmes se noyant dans le cachemire déjà trempé d'eau et de sel, leurs jambes entrelacées, la brise marine caressant l'intérieur de son corps à travers le trou béant dans sa poitrine, et ferma les yeux, attendant que ses blessures, ou le froid, ou la marée montante, ou la faim, finissent enfin par le ramener aux côtés d'Hannibal. Pour de bon, cette fois.

 _I love you too._


	2. Disparition

Coucou les gens ! Finalement, j'ai décidé de transformer cette fic en recueil d'OS, à la fois parce que 1) ce sera plus simple pour la publication, 2) je ne vous flooderai plus avec plein de nouvelles histoires trop petites pour être lâchées seules dans la cour des grands, 3) je n'aurai pas à inventer des titres à chaque fois, héhé, je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais nulle en titres ? 4) J'aime bien quand tout est bien rangé. (Pour les trucs virtuels, notez, parce que ma chambre, c'est une autre histoire.)

Bref, longue vie à ce recueil.

Cet OS quant à lui a été écrit pour **l'anniversaire de ma géniale Ongi chérie** , ma tendre amie, ma compagne Fannibal, ma copine de ciné et de fondue savoyarde ! BON ANNIVERSAIIIIRE MA CHEWIE ! (Je sais que je suis privée de t'offrir des cadeaux pendant 5 ans, mais j'espère que tu aimeras bien celui-là quand même.)

Aussi, avertissements pour **violence explicite** , **hémoglobine** , et... pis voilà. (Rien qu'un Fannibal ne puisse pas supporter, je pense, mais sait-on jamais!)

Résumé : Hannibal se réveille un matin pour découvrir que Will a disparu. Il essaie de ne pas y accorder trop d'importance. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. [Post Wrath of The Lamb]

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.oOo.

Lorsqu'Hannibal se réveille, le lit est vide et froid. Ce n'est pas inhabituel, en soi, car même si les cauchemars de Will ont largement diminué depuis qu'il a accepté de céder à ses instincts (une ironie qui ne manque pas de réjouir Hannibal), son rythme de sommeil reste plus ou moins perturbé, et il est capable de se lever à midi comme il peut se lever à trois heures du matin.

Mais aujourd'hui, le silence a une qualité différente, une qualité _d'absence_ , et Hannibal se redresse d'un coup, les draps de coton (Will ayant refusé qu'ils soient en soie) tombant sur ses hanches. Le parquet est froid sous ses pieds nus, et le givre forme un halo blanc autour de la fenêtre. La porte de la chambre est ouverte, et il n'y a ni odeur de café qui filtre par l'entrebâillement, ni grésillement de nourriture, et la radio que Will aime écouter le matin est éteinte. Plus déroutant, son odeur à _lui,_ l'odeur unique de sa peau, à la fois douce et épicée, mêlée avec les fragrances de son shampooing à l'aloé vera (il refuse absolument d'utiliser le shampooing haut de gamme d'Hannibal), est absente.

En silence, Hannibal se lève, et enfile sa robe de chambre (celle que Will préfère, la noire avec des liserés blancs – Hannibal se demande souvent si Will l'apprécie parce que c'est la première qu'il l'a jamais vu porter ou si c'est parce qu'elle est la plus sobre de toutes celles qu'il possède), et traverse la pièce, ses pas inaudibles sur le sol, mais son cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine, résonnant dans ses tempes.

En dépit du fait que presque trois mois se sont écoulés depuis que Will et lui ont chuté de la falaise, survécu, et commencé tant bien que mal une nouvelle vie à deux, Hannibal n'est pas encore assez optimiste pour s'imaginer que Will restera toute sa vie à ses côtés. Leur relation, leur nouvel environnement, tout est encore trop neuf et beaucoup trop fragile. Hannibal a fait des efforts pour faire profil bas, en partie pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux dans le petit village des Pyrénées où ils ont trouvé refuge, mais aussi, et surtout, afin de ménager les sensibilités de Will, qui semble tendu en permanence. Chaque fois qu'Hannibal pose la main sur son épaule, il le sent se raidir sous ses doigts. Ils dorment ensemble, mais uniquement parce que l'appartement meublé que Will a loué ne possède qu'une seule chambre, et un seul lit.

Il espérait que Will finirait par se détendre, mais les trois mois qu'ils ont passés ensemble n'ont apporté qu'une faible amélioration de ce côté-là. Au moins, maintenant, il lui arrive de se tourner vers lui dans son sommeil, ou de rester sur le canapé pour lire à côté de lui pendant la soirée. C'est déjà ça.

Mais pas suffisant pour le retenir, songe souvent Hannibal, et chaque matin, lorsqu'il se réveille et que Will dort encore à ses côtés, il pousse un soupir de soulagement presque imperceptible.

Aujourd'hui, le soulagement n'est pas de la partie.

Un rapide tour de l'appartement apprend à Hannibal que Will n'y est pas. Son manteau a disparu, et avec lui son faux passeport et son porte-monnaie ; ses lourdes chaussures de marche ne sont plus dans l'entrée, pas plus que le sac à dos qu'il prend avec lui dès qu'il doit aller faire une course quelque part.

Impossible de savoir si son départ est juste temporaire ou définitif ; en tout cas, il n'est pas tout frais, à en juger par la neige qui a déjà recouvert les traces de ses pas dans la cour en bas, qu'Hannibal distingue depuis la fenêtre du salon.

Bon. Et maintenant ?

Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, concrètement. Hannibal pourrait suivre les traces de ses pas, mais elles n'iraient pas bien loin, jusqu'à la place de parking de la voiture qu'ils ont louée, qui brillerait par son absence, et il ne serait pas plus avancé.

Tentant de réprimer son trouble, il se dirige vers la petite cuisine pour préparer du café et un petit déjeuner – y compris la portion de Will, comme si l'appel de la nourriture serait suffisant pour le pousser à rentrer.

Will ne rentre pas pour le petit-déjeuner, et Hannibal garde les restes dans une poêle sur la gazinière éteinte, avant de se diriger vers la douche, en espérant que Will sera rentré une fois qu'il en sortira.

Mais une demi-heure plus tard, l'appartement est toujours aussi vide, et Hannibal s'efforce de faire taire son inquiétude. Dehors, la neige continue à tomber, recouvrant les pas de Will, et Hannibal ferme les rideaux d'un coup sec. Brutalement, il se sent prisonnier ici, dans cet appartement qui, pour être un peu petit par rapport à ses goûts, lui semble d'ordinaire tout à fait accueillant en présence de Will.

Pour s'occuper, il prépare le déjeuner, en prenant soin d'y passer du temps ; mais lorsque quatorze heures sonnent, il faut bien admettre que Will ne reviendra pas pour le déjeuner, et Hannibal mange sans lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, car Will, ne faisant pas l'objet d'un avis de recherche international, est celui des deux qui sort le plus souvent, et il lui arrive parfois de passer une journée dans la ville la plus proche, que ce soit pour refournir leurs provisions ou juste pour prendre du temps pour lui. Mais il prévient toujours, habituellement.

À dix-sept heures, dans un élan de colère, Hannibal jette à la poubelle les restes du petit-déjeuner et du déjeuner, ce qu'il regrette instantanément, parce qu'il déteste gâcher la nourriture (même quand il n'y a pas d'humain au menu). La nuit tombe déjà, et il s'oblige à quitter son poste d'observation à la fenêtre pour aller s'asseoir dans le canapé et prendre un livre. Il lui faut dix bonnes minutes pour remarquer qu'il le tient à l'envers, et lorsqu'il l'ouvre enfin à la bonne page, les mots glissent sur son esprit sans prendre le moins sens. Au bout de trente minutes passées sur quatre pages et sans être plus avancé qu'auparavant sur le contenu du bouquin, Hannibal le repose sèchement sur la petite table à côté du canapé.

Il n'a jamais été absent si longtemps, mais Hannibal refuse encore de perdre espoir ; il doit être allé faire une course en ville, et la neige, qui est lourdement tombée aujourd'hui, l'a empêché de revenir.

 _Ce ne sont pas trente centimètres de neige qui vont empêcher notre 4x4 et ses pneus neige de reprendre le chemin de la maison._

Ou alors, il a rencontré une difficulté, quelqu'un qui aurait pu les reconnaître, et il a préféré ne pas rentrer à l'appartement pour ne pas les mener à la cachette d'Hannibal.

 _Quelqu'un qui pourrait nous reconnaître, dans ce petit village perdu, dans ce pays où les habitants se soucient à peine de ce qui se passe au-delà de leurs frontières ? Je ne crois pas._

Ou alors, il a simplement besoin de temps pour lui. Il avait semblé un peu tendu, la veille.

 _Il est_ toujours _tendu. Il a sans doute simplement décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter plus longtemps._

Hannibal observe l'appartement. Petit, à peine une cinquantaine de mètres carrés, une tapisserie fanée et démodée, un lit dont le cadre de bois s'effrite, un canapé dont les ressorts s'enfoncent dans les fesses quand on se pose dessus, une cuisine qui ne mérite le nom de "cuisine" que grâce à la gazinière qui la compose, mais qui est en fait un simple prolongement du salon. Pour autant, Hannibal, malgré ses goûts de luxe, ne s'est jamais plaint une seule fois, parce que Will avait jugé qu'ils attireraient moins l'attention en étant logés modestement plutôt qu'en louant une villa ou un château, et Hannibal lui avait fait confiance.

Mais maintenant, alors que dix-neuf heures viennent de sonner à l'église du village, Hannibal pose les yeux sur l'appartement, et il a envie d'arracher le papier peint, de détruire la cuisine, de prendre un couteau pour déchirer le revêtement du canapé. Chaque centimètre carré de cet appartement sans Will lui fait horreur.

Tout comme chaque centimètre carré d'une magnifique villa lui ferait horreur si Will n'y était pas.

Mais comme Hannibal n'est pas homme à céder à ses instincts sans avoir mûrement réfléchi, il se lève, et va préparer le dîner, sur cette gazinière minable, réserve sur le côté la part de Will, et accompagne la sienne d'un verre de vin blanc.

À vingt et une heure trente, il n'a pas le courage de continuer la mascarade plus longtemps, et va s'enfouir dans son lit ( _leur_ lit), où l'oreiller de gauche conserve la fragrance du shampooing de Will, qu'il inspire profondément.

Bien entendu, il est incapable de trouver le sommeil, et sa respiration se bloque brusquement dans sa poitrine, une demi-heure plus tard, lorsqu'il entend le bruit d'une voiture au moteur puissant se garer devant la cour. Il s'oblige à rester sous les couettes, sans bouger, même quand son ouïe aux aguets détecte le claquement de la porte de l'immeuble, deux étages plus bas. Trente secondes plus tard, la clé tourne dans la serrure, et Hannibal ferme les yeux, submergé par une sensation de soulagement si grande qu'il en a presque les mains qui tremblent.

Il ne peut pas vivre sans Will, il le sait depuis longtemps – mais il espère de toute ses forces n'être pas obligé de s'en rappeler par la suite, quitte à enchaîner Will au lit pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Will n'appelle pas son nom, il n'allume pas les lumières – dans le silence profond de l'appartement, Hannibal l'entend se déchausser, et enlever son manteau pour le suspendre à la patère dans l'entrée. Puis la porte de la chambre grince, et les pas de Will, étouffés par ses chaussettes, se rapprochent du lit, et Hannibal, qui lui tourne le dos, le sent se glisser contre lui sous les couettes – et aussitôt, il sait que cette journée est différente des autres, et pas juste parce que Will n'en a pas vraiment fait partie jusque là ; mais plutôt parce qu'il est encore habillé, probablement en jean et en chemise, comme à son habitude, et qu'il déteste dormir habillé, se contentant généralement d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt pour la pudeur.

En dehors de l'odeur habituelle de sa peau, il sent l'air frais, la neige, la sueur, et Hannibal doit faire un énorme effort pour ne pas se détourner et lui sauter dessus séance tenante – mais ils n'ont même pas encore atteint le stade du baiser dans leur relation, et il ne veut pas que Will s'enfuie une nouvelle fois, ce qui risque d'arriver s'il se montre trop entreprenant envers lui. La façon dont Will tressaille habituellement quand leurs bras se frôlent est déjà suffisamment parlante.

Mais Will n'a jamais cessé de le surprendre, même si les occasions se font plus rares ces derniers temps, et Hannibal se fige lorsqu'il sent ses doigts froids frôler les cheveux sur sa nuque. Il reste immobile, se demandant vaguement s'il n'est pas tout simplement endormi et en train de rêver, surtout quand la sensation froide des doigts disparaît pour laisser la place à un souffle chaud contre sa peau, et des lèvres humides qui glissent dans son cou.

Si Hannibal n'avait pas un tel contrôle sur lui-même, il est certain qu'il aurait été incapable de retenir le gémissement humiliant qui naît dans sa gorge – mais il reste silencieux, immobile, chaque parcelle de sa concentration dirigée sur les cellules de son épiderme qui reçoivent l'attention de Will.

\- Je sais que tu es réveillé, Hannibal, murmure Will, ses lèvres bougeant contre sa peau.

Hannibal se demande un instant si Will arrêterait ses baisers s'il admettait la vérité, ou si au contraire il continuerait – dans le doute, il préfère rester immobile et silencieux, ce que Will prend certainement pour une marque d'humeur, à en juger la façon dont son corps se rapproche encore un peu plus du sien, leurs genoux imbriqués, et la main qui glisse sur sa hanche, sous la chemise de son pyjama de soie, le long de l'élastique de son pantalon. Hannibal sent la chaleur de son entrejambe contre ses fesses, à travers le jean et la soie, et il retient sa respiration.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul toute la journée, dit Will. J'avais quelque chose à faire.

\- Je comprends.

Et il _comprend_ , sincèrement, que Will n'ait pas toujours envie de l'avoir sur le dos – mais encore une fois, Will semble croire qu'il dit ça par ironie, et répond :

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, pas encore, du moins. Mais bientôt.

Intrigué, Hannibal tourne à moitié la tête vers lui, et Will profite du léger changement pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, murmure-t-il, sa voix tombant directement dans son canal auditif.

Cette fois, Hannibal ne cherche pas à masquer sa stupéfaction.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit ma date d'anniversaire.

\- Toi non, mais les dossiers du FBI, oui.

Une pause, et il ajoute d'une voix un peu plus tendue :

\- Sauf si c'était une fausse date ?

\- Non. C'est bien aujourd'hui. Merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas, je ne t'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau.

\- J'ai un cadeau ?

\- Bien sûr.

Sa main quitte la hanche d'Hannibal pour venir se poser sur sa joue, et l'oblige à incliner la tête un peu plus – Hannibal décide de se tourner complètement vers lui, et il a à peine le temps de distinguer ses yeux dans la pénombre avant que les lèvres de Will ne se pose sur les siennes.

Bien entendu, Hannibal a du mal à croire qu'il peut être aussi chanceux, et il s'attend à ce que tout s'arrête d'un moment à l'autre ; mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne va pas faire son possible pour en profiter entretemps.

Les lèvres de Will sont fraîches, comme ses doigts sur sa joue, mais sa langue contre la sienne est brûlante, et elle a le goût métallique du sang – et Hannibal peut résister à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à Will dans ses bras, à son odeur dans ses narines, au goût de sang sur sa langue. Il se redresse sur son coude, et se penche vers Will, avant de l'embrasser comme il en a envie depuis des mois, depuis des années, comme il l'aurait fait sur la falaise si Will ne les avait pas fait tomber avant, comme il l'aurait fait d'innombrables fois depuis si Will lui en avait laissé l'occasion, au lieu de le rejeter d'un tressaillement.

Mais il est là, en cet instant, allongé sur le dos, sa respiration chaude contre celle d'Hannibal, son corps contre le sien, et il glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux plus argentés maintenant que blond cendré, et Hannibal n'a pas pour habitude de fêter son anniversaire quoi qu'il en soit, mais même si c'était le cas, ce serait sans doute le plus beau cadeau qu'il aurait jamais reçu.

Un peu trop beau pour être vrai, peut-être.

\- Tu manques de bondir à chaque fois que je pose la main sur ton épaule, murmure Hannibal contre ses lèvres.

\- Je n'étais pas décidé, répond simplement Will.

\- Et tu l'es, maintenant ?

\- De toute évidence, oui.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

\- _Oui,_ Hannibal, je suis décidé. Maintenant, on peut continuer à parler, si tu préfères, mais sinon, tu pourrais m'enlever ma chemise et passer à la suite. Mais c'est toi qui vois.

Hannibal observe un instant ses yeux, faiblement visibles dans la lumière de la lune qui filtre par les rideaux transparents de la fenêtre, et décide brutalement qu'il est en train de perdre de précieuses secondes qu'il aurait pu passer avec la bouche de Will contre la sienne et moins de distance entre leurs corps.

Il y a quelque chose d'un peu particulier dans son odeur, une note différente dans le goût de sa peau – une sorte d'excitation, d'adrénaline, qui, Hannibal en est certain, n'est pas en rapport avec le sexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, aujourd'hui ? demande-t-il, les lèvres contre son cou.

\- _Hannibal._ Chemise. Maintenant.

C'est un astucieux moyen d'éviter de répondre, et même si Hannibal n'est pas dupe, il n'insiste pas. Il déboutonne sa chemise, du même bleu uni que celle qu'il portait le jour où il était venu lui dire au revoir à travers le mur de sa cellule et qu'Hannibal avait cru qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais, et Will se redresse pour l'aider dans sa tâche, léchant au passage la peau du cou d'Hannibal, et déclenchant une série de frisson dans le bas de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il voit Will dénudé. Il avait nettoyé sa plaie lorsque Chiyoh lui avait tiré dans l'épaule, avant de lui enfiler une autre chemise ; il lui avait donné un bain après l'avoir ramené de la ferme Muskrat jusqu'à Wolf Trap, alors qu'il était à moitié inconscient, avant la terrible rupture ; il s'était occupé de ses plaies quand ils avaient survécu à la chute.

Mais là, c'est différent, c'est Will qui s'offre à lui, littéralement, et la différence est trop énorme pour n'être pas un peu intimidante.

\- On n'a pas de préservatifs, fait-il remarquer. Pas de lubrifiant.

Will pousse un soupir, et comme un magicien, sort de la poche arrière de son jean les deux objets mentionnés, et les pose sur le lit, à côté d'eux.

\- Maintenant, dit-il, si tu trouves encore une seule raison de retarder le moment, je vais finir par croire que tu n'en as pas envie.

Un sourire vaguement teinté d'amertume passe sur les lèvres d'Hannibal ( _pas envie,_ lui ? Ha!) et il hoche la tête. Will semble sûr de lui. Certain, même, au point d'aller acheter ce qui leur manquait. Si c'est ce qu'ils veulent tous les deux, alors...

Le jean de Will va rejoindre sa chemise sur le sol, suivie par la chemise d'Hannibal, et son pantalon de pyjama. L'air frais de la chambre passe comme un frisson sur sa peau, mais il ne remonte pas la couette sur eux, déterminé à profiter visuellement du corps de Will jusqu'au dernier instant – ce que Will semble comprendre.

\- Hannibal, murmure-t-il, la main sur sa joue. Tu n'as pas besoin de me regarder comme ça.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme si tu mémorisais mon apparence pour la mettre dans une pièce de ton palais mental. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Je suis là, et je resterai là.

\- Ça ne coûte rien de prendre des précautions.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, réalise Will. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tu ne crois toujours pas que si je suis là, avec toi, en ce moment, c'est pour le rester. Tu t'attends à me voir partir, ajoute-t-il comme s'il venait seulement de le comprendre.

\- Tu ne peux pas me blâmer de ne pas être entièrement certain que ma bonne fortune durera toujours.

 _Surtout après ce qui s'est déjà passé entre nous,_ songe-t-il. Entre le parfum de Freddie Lounds bien vivante sur lui, entre le couteau enfoui dans la poche de sa veste, entre leur chute, et en seulement trois mois, Hannibal n'est pas encore tout à fait disposé à lui faire entièrement confiance.

C'est juste de l'auto-défense. Pour rendre les choses plus faciles la prochaine fois que Will essaiera de le trahir.

Mais là, en cet instant, il a les mains posées sur ses deux joues, et il le regarde jusqu'au fond de l'âme, et il soupire.

\- Je ne te quitterai pas, Hannibal. Tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'ici a déjà prouvé qu'on ne pouvait pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Je n'essaierai plus.

Et Hannibal hoche la tête, et il continue à stocker le souvenir de son beau visage dans son palais mental, tout en dévorant les lèvres de Will.

Il n'aurait pas été contre l'idée que Will le prenne, et même brutalement, pour pouvoir avoir une trace tangible de son passage chaque fois qu'il ferait un mouvement, pour qu'il puisse se souvenir que ce moment avait vraiment eu lieu – mais Will semble croire que l'inverse lui plairait plus, et Hannibal ne cherche pas à le détromper. D'une façon ou d'une autre, c'est plus que ce qu'il avait osé espérer jusque là.

Le corps de Will n'a rien de comparable à tous ceux qu'il a connus jusque là, sans qu'il puisse savoir si c'est parce que c'est un homme, ou si c'est parce qu'il est profondément amoureux de lui, à l'inverse de ses partenaires précédentes. Quoi qu'il en soit, il sent son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il s'enfonce en lui, et les ongles de Will lui labourent les omoplates, et lorsqu'il relâche lentement sa respiration, Will la capture immédiatement entre ses lèvres.

C'est silencieux, et tendre, et désespéré, et Hannibal en a la gorge serrée, et Will pousse des soupirs qui ressemblent à des supplications, et fugitivement, Hannibal se dit que ça ne le dérangerait pas de rester comme ça pour la nuit des temps, parce qu'enfin, _enfin,_ il ne fait plus qu'un avec Will, après toutes ces années passées à attendre cette fusion de leurs corps, et surtout de leurs esprits.

Car c'est ce dont il s'agit, plus que du sexe ; c'est Will, qui accepte Hannibal entièrement, avec tout ce qu'il sait de lui, et Dieu sait qu'un seul petit détail suffirait à repousser n'importe qui d'autre, mais Will le _connaît_ , Will le _voit_ , et malgré tout, il est là, dans ses bras, les jambes refermées autour des cuisses d'Hannibal, une main dans son dos en sueur, une autre refermée en poing dans ses cheveux, et il murmure son prénom, et à chaque mouvement de rein, Hannibal a l'impression de mourir un petit peu.

Il ne lui dit pas qu'il aime, parce que Will est déjà au courant, et Will ne lui dit pas non plus, même si Hannibal s'en doute, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, pas avec la façon dont Will le regarde lorsqu'il atteint l'orgasme, pas avec la façon dont il embrasse les lèvres d'Hannibal, dont il caresse la peau humide de son front, ses pommettes aiguës, ses lèvres fines, pas avec le soupir de satisfaction qui lui échappe lorsqu'Hannibal le lâche.

\- Fuck, dit-il à voix basse. J'aurais dû me décider plus tôt.

Et Hannibal, quoiqu'entièrement d'accord, ne peut s'empêcher de rire silencieusement, et Will lui lance un regard affectueux qu'il n'a jamais posé sur lui auparavant.

\- Merci, murmure Hannibal. C'est un cadeau parfait.

Will hausse un sourcil.

\- Ce n'est pas mon cadeau. Tu crois que j'ai décidé de coucher avec toi simplement parce que c'est ton anniversaire ? Ton cadeau attend dans la voiture. J'ai fait ça parce que j'en avais envie.

Et cette phrase, plus que le reste, compense entièrement la journée qu'Hannibal a passée à l'attendre, sans être certain de son retour. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou en sueur de Will, et reste là un instant, à attendre que l'émotion passe, avant que Will ne bouge doucement.

\- Viens, dit-il. Habille-toi, je vais te montrer ton cadeau. Ne te douche pas maintenant, on le fera en rentrant.

\- En rentrant ?

\- Tu vas voir. Habille-toi. Chaudement.

Intrigué, Hannibal obéit à ses ordres, et dix minutes plus tard à peine, ils sont dehors dans la neige, en chaussures et pantalons imperméables, et gros manteaux d'hiver, la transition entre la chaleur humide de leur chambre et le froid mordant de l'extérieur presque douloureuse.

\- Monte, dit Will en lui indiquant la portière d'un signe de tête.

Will allume le chauffage dans l'habitacle, et Hannibal ne peut s'empêcher de se retourner vers la banquette arrière, mais il n'y a absolument rien dessus. Will sourit.

\- Dans le coffre. Patience, tu découvriras bientôt ce que c'est.

De plus en plus intrigué, Hannibal observe la route alors que Will sort du village, ses phares éclairant les flocons qui continuent à tomber, et cinq minutes plus tard, il bifurque déjà, quitte le chemin qui mène à la ville pour emprunter des petites routes de forêt, à flanc de montagne, et Hannibal, qui ne reconnaît pas l'endroit, se demande où il l'emmène jusqu'au moment où Will arrête le moteur.

Ils se trouvent toujours dans la forêt, devant une petite cabane en bois, et Hannibal se tourne vers Will d'un air interrogateur.

\- C'est la nôtre, sourit Will. Je l'ai louée.

Le toit de la cabane est recouvert de neige, et Hannibal a beau se demander à quoi va bien leur servir une cabane en bois à quarante-cinq minutes de route de chez eux, il ne dit rien, parce que Will a visiblement quelque chose en tête, et le suit hors de la voiture une fois que Will a coupé le moteur, les phares toujours allumés pour garder un peu de visibilité.

Will lui fait un signe de tête en direction du coffre, les joues et le nez déjà rougis par le froid, la bouche disparaissant derrière son écharpe.

\- Ouvre donc ton cadeau.

Le bouton du coffre clique lorsqu'Hannibal appuie dessus, et lorsqu'il s'ouvre, Hannibal doit plisser les yeux pour découvrir ce qu'il prend d'abord comme un gros tas de vêtements, avant de remarquer deux yeux brillants qui l'observent ; c'est un homme, habillé chaudement, bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux sourcils, écharpe qui lui masque la bouche, comme Will. Qui masque également le bâillon qui l'empêche d'émettre le moindre son articulé, et qu'Hannibal distingue en baissant un peu l'écharpe pour voir son visage.

Will lui a offert un homme bâillonné dans un coffre. Hannibal n'ose pas espérer qu'il s'agit bien de ce qu'il imagine. Il se tourne vers lui.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Un inconnu, répond Will avec détachement. Je l'ai trouvé dans la montagne, un randonneur.

\- Et tu l'as kidnappé, dit Hannibal lentement.

\- C'est dangereux, la randonnée, fait remarquer Will d'un ton anodin. Surtout en altitude. Tant de crevasses cachées sous la neige, tant de ravins glissants, tant de façon de perdre la vie... Il n'a pas été très coopératif, tout de même. Je me suis coupé à l'intérieur de la bouche quand il m'a donné un coup.

\- Tu m'as offert un meurtre ? demande Hannibal, incrédule. C'est ça, ton cadeau ?

\- Il ne te plaît pas ? Tu peux toujours le relâcher, sinon. Bien entendu, ça risque d'être un peu dangereux, maintenant qu'il a vu nos visages, et je suppose qu'il comprend ce qu'on dit, même si on parle en anglais, et qu'il sait donc qu'on a l'intention de le tuer...

À voir la façon dont l'homme tremble violemment à ces mots, il comprend parfaitement, en effet – mais ce n'est pas ce qui retient l'attention d'Hannibal.

\- _On_ a l'intention de le tuer ?

\- Tu le veux pour toi tout seul ? Je pensais que tu préfèrerais qu'on fasse ça à deux. Mais si tu préfères avoir le champ libre, ça ne me dérange pas. Il y en aura d'autres.

La dernière fois qu'Hannibal a ressenti une telle stupéfaction, c'était lorsque Will l'a pris dans ses bras pour les faire tomber par-dessus le rebord de la falaise.

\- Non, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Fais-le avec moi.

Un sourire éclaire les yeux de Will – Hannibal ne voit pas ses lèvres, mais il le devine – et il hoche la tête. Il sort l'homme du coffre, et le transporte à l'intérieur de la cabane, et Hannibal découvre la deuxième partie de son cadeau : des scies, des chaînes, des tranchoirs, des couteaux, suffisamment d'outils, en soi, pour un esprit imaginatif ; une longue table de fer, en plein centre de l'unique pièce, et un sol recouvert d'une bâche en plastique transparente pour le protéger des effusions de sang ; et dans un coin de la pièce, un détail devant lequel Hannibal manque de s'étrangler : des _glacières._

Il est stupéfait. Et émerveillé. Et peut-être sur le point d'avoir un autre orgasme.

\- Will...

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Hannibal.

Il est beau, comme ça, dans la lumière crue de l'ampoule électrique, souriant comme un mauvais ange, le corps à moitié inconscient d'un randonneur innocent à ses pieds, et Hannibal pourrait retomber amoureux de lui, s'il ne l'était pas déjà de toutes les cellules de son être.

Will hisse se penche vers l'homme, déchire toutes les couches de tissu, et se tourne vers Hannibal, alors que l'homme, en caleçon, frissonne de froid et de peur, et lâche des gémissements étouffés par le bâillon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ? demande-t-il en relevant les yeux.

\- Je veux te regarder faire, répond aussitôt Hannibal. Une seule condition : n'abîme pas les organes.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas fait. Tu ne veux pas participer ?

\- Quand on récupèrera les organes. Je veux te voir le tuer.

Will hoche la tête, simplement, et sans attendre, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir au meurtre, de s'interroger sur ce qu'il ressent, il tranche la gorge de l'homme. Hannibal regarde le sang gicler sur son visage, et la façon dont Will passe ses doigts dans la plaie, teste le goût de l'hémoglobine sur sa langue, et il a envie de lui faire l'amour, là, séance tenante, dans cette froide cabane éclairée par une lumière crue au fin fond des bois, sur ce plastique sur lequel coule petit à petit le sang d'un inconnu.

Will relève la tête et lui sourit, et Hannibal, qui ne peut pas résister plus longtemps, s'approche de lui, et s'accroupit à ses côtés pour l'embrasser. Le sang est chaud sur ses lèvres, et sur sa peau quand la main de Will se pose sur sa joue.

De sa vie, il n'a jamais vécu un meilleur anniversaire.

Lorsqu'ils rentrent à la maison, bien plus tard, Hannibal a juste le temps de stocker les organes dans le réfrigérateur avant que Will ne l'entraîne avec force vers la salle de bain pour qu'ils prennent une douche ensemble.

Demain, Will sera là lorsqu'il se réveillera, et il cuisinera pour lui des poumons aux pommes et aux oignons caramélisés au miel d'acacia.

.oOo.

FIN

.oOo.


	3. Immortel Amour

Cet OS est un petit truc rapide que j'ai écrit après un commentaire FB à propos d'une discussion sur la saison 4 avec ma douce amie Ongi.

Je suppose que j'aime bien les voir souffrir...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'est un jour comme un autre celui où Will réalise qu'Hannibal ne l'aime plus. Ils sortent d'un musée, une exposition temporaire qu'Hannibal voulait voir, et pour laquelle Will a pris des tickets, et Hannibal, après la visite, discute avec un amateur d'art à l'entrée du musée, sur les marches de pierre, et Will l'attend, un peu plus loin.

Lorsqu'Hannibal se retourne vers lui, une fois la conversation terminée, son visage ne s'éclaire pas en le voyant comme tant de fois auparavant – et Will, il comprend mieux Hannibal qu'il ne se comprend lui-même. Il sait ce que ça veut dire.

Ce jour-là, il décide de blâmer la fine pluie qui tombe sur le sol français, l'exposition décevante, et leur chasse à l'homme de la veille qui ne s'est pas bien passée, un coup de couteau maladroit et un organe rendu inutilisable. Hannibal n'est pas homme à perdre patience pour si peu, mais il n'est pas Dieu non plus, quoi qu'en pense Will. Il a ses mauvais jours.

Au cours des jours suivants, Will réalise vite qu'il a pris le problème à l'envers : ce n'est ni la pluie, ni l'exposition, ni la chasse ratée qui sont la cause de la mauvaise humeur qu'il reporte sur Will ; au contraire, c'est Will la source de son irritation, qui se répercute sur le reste de sa vie.

Et Will ne sait pas quoi faire. Il a imaginé beaucoup de choses, au cours de ces dernières années, depuis le jour où il l'a pris dans ses bras avant de se jeter dans le vide. Beaucoup de façons dont toute leur entreprise aurait pu rater ; une chasse qui aurait mal tourné, leur arrestation par un gouvernement étranger, leur extradition aux États-Unis. Une vie entière en cellule, ou la mort par injection. Surtout, la séparation.

Qu'Hannibal puisse arrêter de l'aimer, ça, il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Il a eu la faiblesse de se croire unique, après l'avoir entendu répété tant de fois dans le creux de son oreille, après un orgasme fulgurant ou une chasse éblouissante, ou au cours d'un dîner aux chandelles, par-dessus les poumons braisés d'un individu lambda. Sa propension à accepter, à dépasser, à même _imiter_ les tendances d'Hannibal lui conférait un rôle supérieur, le mettait sur un piédestal.

C'est cette confiance en lui qui l'a rendu aveugle.

Toutefois, Hannibal semble mettre un point d'honneur à jouer son rôle splendidement, soit par respect pour l'homme qu'il a aimé, soit qu'il ait besoin de temps pour mettre au point un plan – Will suppose qu'on ne se débarrasse pas facilement d'un amant complice de meurtre et de cannibalisme. Dans les deux cas, lorsque Will émet l'idée de faire l'amour, son hésitation avant d'accepter est presque imperceptible, tout comme la façon dont ses épaules se raidissent puis se relâchent lorsque Will pose la main sur son bras dans un geste affectueux. Il fait l'effort de s'endormir tourné vers lui, sans déloger sa tête de son épaule, et Will lui pardonne de se détourner pendant la nuit. Ses sourires n'ont plus l'éclat de fascination et de tendresse presque palpable qu'ils possédaient avant, mais Will fait semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Hannibal n'a jamais été prompt aux petits surnoms affectueux, aussi cette partie ne change pas. Ils ne se disaient que rarement "je t'aime" – Hannibal ne le dit plus du tout, et Will suppose qu'il vaut mieux une omission qu'un mensonge.

Pendant quelques semaines, il se dit que ça pourrait presque continuer comme ça. Il aime Hannibal, et Hannibal se laisse aimer. C'est vivable.

Ce n'est que lorsque la fascination qu'Hannibal éprouvait pour lui se reporte sur autre chose que Will commence à croire que ce n'est pas durable, finalement. Hannibal évoque Clarice Starling pour la première fois un soir, au dîner ; Will ne la connaît pas, et Hannibal lui explique qu'il s'agit d'une nouvelle recrue de Jack Crawford. Tattlecrime a publié un article à son sujet, avec le sous-titre "La Nouvelle Will Graham". Ce surnom hérisse les poils de Will pour plus d'une raison, mais il se contente de garder le silence et d'écouter Hannibal en hochant la tête de temps en temps.

Hannibal a besoin de nouveauté, réalise-t-il. Son esprit est trop vif, trop curieux, pour se contenter de la même chose indéfiniment. Will a excité son intérêt durablement, mais il ne lui apporte plus rien, à présent. Il est obligé de reporter son attention sur autre chose. Peut-être qu'il n'en est même pas conscient ; Will, lui, ne rate rien.

Il supporte sans rien dire les discours de plus en plus longs d'Hannibal au sujet de Clarice Starling. Il ne l'a jamais rencontrée en vrai, mais elle l'intrigue, tout comme il est certain d'avoir intrigué Hannibal, lui aussi, avant même que Jack ne vienne lui proposer de dresser son profil psychologue, il y a quelques années – qui lui semblent être des siècles. Ses yeux s'éclairent quand il parle d'elle, et Will boit l'expression qui ne lui est pas destinée. Elle lui donne envie de prendre un couteau et d'énucléer Hannibal ; mettre les globes oculaires sur sa table de nuit, et dormir avec cette expression d'émerveillement tournée vers lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Hannibal continue à parler, et Will sourit, perdu dans son imagination.

Le jour où il découvre qu'il n'est plus capable de le supporter plus longtemps est aussi insignifiant que celui de l'exposition au musée. Ils sont en train de préparer leurs ustensiles pour une prochaine chasse, toujours attentifs, l'un comme l'autre, à continuer la douce mascarade qui a pris place entre eux, comme s'il suffisait de ne pas mentionner une chose pour qu'elle n'existe pas. Mais Hannibal est silencieux, plus qu'il ne l'est d'habitude, et Will l'observe avec attention.

Lorsqu'un demi-sourire naît sur ses lèvres, son regard affectueux posé sur le couteau qu'il est en train d'affûter, Will sait à qui il est en train de penser.

Il sait qu'il ne s'agit pas de lui.

Doucement, il s'approche d'Hannibal, et arrête ses gestes pour lui prendre gentiment le couteau des mains. Il sourit, et Hannibal le regarde d'un air un peu surpris, la tendresse disparue, remplacée par une curiosité vaguement ennuyée. Il n'aime pas être interrompu dans ses préparations. Il n'aime pas beaucoup de choses chez Will, ces derniers temps.

Sans un mot, Will prend le couteau, et l'enfonce jusqu'à la garde dans le ventre d'Hannibal, au dessus de son nombril.

Le temps semble ralentir son cours, et Will a l'impression qu'il est capable d'enregistrer tous les détails de la scène : l'ébahissement dans les yeux d'Hannibal, le rayon de soleil couchant qui frappe ses cheveux cendrés, le sang chaud qui se met à couler sur ses doigts.

Hannibal ne réagit pas, comme frappé par la foudre, et Will pose la main sur sa joue pâle.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il simplement, avec un petit haussement d'épaule en guise d'excuse.

D'un mouvement sec, il agrandit la plaie en faisant glisser la lame vers la droite, comme Hannibal tant d'années auparavant. Quelque part, l'idée qu'il meure de la façon dont il a presque tué Will semble logique. Il retire le couteau, et Hannibal tombe à genoux sur le sol, sa main sur son ventre, sans un mot, mais son regard incrédule ne lâche pas Will, qui s'agenouille à ses côtés avant de poser une main sur son front.

\- Je t'aime, répète-t-il.

\- Will...

Et là, pour la première fois depuis des mois, dans le regard d'Hannibal, il le voit. Par delà la surprise, par delà la douleur, il voit la fierté. Il voit la satisfaction. Les lèvres d'Hannibal se contractent difficilement en un sourire.

Et en cet instant, Will sait qu'il a gagné. Par son acte inattendu, il a retrouvé l'intérêt d'Hannibal. Il est remonté sur le piédestal. Il sourit tendrement, avant de lui tendre le couteau ensanglanté.

Arme dans une main, intestins ensanglantés comprimés par l'autre, Hannibal s'appuie contre le plan de travail en faisant un simple petit geste de la tête ; et Will, qui le connaît si bien, comprend ce qu'il veut dire. Il s'installe entre ses jambes, dos à lui, comme lors des innombrables bains qu'ils ont pris ensemble, et il pose la tête sur l'épaule d'Hannibal, cou à découvert. Plus que l'acier qui lui tranche la jugulaire, il sent les lèvres d'Hannibal déposer des baisers dans ses cheveux, et c'est comme ça, songe-t-il calmement, qu'il souhaitait partir.

À présent, leur amour restera à jamais immortel.

FIN.

* * *

...Pardon ? é_è


	4. Chuchotements - Poudlard

Voici quelques OS écrits pour notre Soirée pour l'écriture #1 organisée avec quelques amies !

Le thème 2, lancé par Flo'w, était "Chuchotements".

Résumé : Will a l'habitude des chuchotements qui le suivent toujours partout ; il y est habitué. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Aujourd'hui, celui qui est visé, c'est le grand garçon blond debout au milieu des 1ère années qui attendent leur Répartition. [Poudlard AU]

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.oOo.

Will avait l'habitude des chuchotements. Il en était la cible depuis sa toute première année, lorsqu'un de ses camarades de Serdaigle s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées sans même lancer le sortilège (qui aurait été, de toute façon, d'un niveau au moins ASPIC).

À présent, il était en cinquième année, mais rien n'avait changé. Les élèves, même ceux de sa propre maison, l'évitaient toujours, il n'avait aucun ami, et les murmures allaient bon train partout où il passait. Il était habitué, et ça ne le dérangeait plus vraiment ; le plus embêtant, finalement, c'était lorsqu'on mettait son lit et ses affaires à sac, ou qu'on taguait "monstre" à la peinture rouge sur les pierres du mur à côté de son lit ; mais comme il était capable de lire dans les pensées, et qu'en dépit de tous ses inconvénients, c'était parfois un don utile, Will avait reporté les coupables au professeur Crawford, qui les avait punis, et depuis la 2ème année, plus personne ne s'en était pris à lui de cette façon.

Mais cette année, c'était différent, et tout le monde s'en rendit compte dès la cérémonie de Répartition. Cette année, pour la première fois, les chuchotements ne le visaient pas lui, mais le garçon aux cheveux blonds cendrés qui s'avançait avec le groupe des 1ère années alors qu'il les dépassait d'au moins trois têtes.

\- C'est qui, lui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

\- C'est un première année ?

\- Il est beaucoup plus vieux qu'eux !

Le garçon donnait l'air de se ficher éperdument de ce qu'on disait de lui, et Will, étrangement, ressentit une connexion instantanée avec l'inconnu. Lorsqu'il essaya de déchiffrer ses pensées (il n'avait même plus besoin de baguette pour ça, maintenant), il découvrit avec stupéfaction la barrière d'occlumancie qui flottait autour de lui. C'était fascinant.

Lorsque tous les nouveaux furent répartis dans leurs Maisons respectives, et que l'inconnu était le seul encore présent sur l'estrade, le professeur Crawford se leva.

\- Pour la première fois depuis cent ans, nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir à Poudlard un étudiant transféré. Il nous vient de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons et s'appelle Hannibal Lecter. Il entre en sixième année, mais comme tout nouvel arrivant, le Choixpeau déterminera dans quelle maison il sera placé.

C'était une grande première à Poudlard, et lorsque le dénommé Hannibal s'avança pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret, des murmures d'excitation le suivirent, et ne moururent que lorsqu'il coiffa le Choixpeau (qui ne tomba pas sur ses yeux comme sur ceux des 1ère années).

Le Choixpeau prit tout son temps, et les chuchotements reprenaient de plus belle lorsqu'il lança enfin :

\- Serdaigle !

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements chez Serdaigle, ravis d'avoir récolté un specimen aussi rare, mais Hannibal ne décrocha pas un sourire, et se dirigea vers la table, où il ne restait en tout que deux places de libre : à la gauche et à la droite de Will (comme d'habitude). Sans un mot, Hannibal s'installa à sa gauche, et se fit immédiatement alpaguer par Beverly Katz, une élève de quatrième année installée en face d'eux.

\- Félicitations ! Hannibal, c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu as été transféré ?

Hannibal haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas.

\- Tu ne veux pas nous le dire ?

Lorsqu'Hannibal ignora une nouvelle fois la question, Beverly échangea un regard avec son voisin de droite, Brian Zeller, en quatrième année également, qui eut un reniflement moqueur.

\- On n'a qu'à demander au monstre de lire dans ses pensées. Autant qu'il serve à quelque chose !

Will lui adressa un regard noir, et se garda bien de dire que les pensées d'Hannibal lui étaient aussi hermétiques que du plomb. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, et baissa la tête sur son aile de poulet pas encore entamée. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Hannibal le regardait, toujours silencieux, mais avec une lueur d'interrogation au fond de son regard, et Will, qui n'était pas juste doué pour déchiffrer les esprits, mais aussi les attitudes, haussa une épaule nonchalamment.

\- Je lis dans les pensées, expliqua-t-il. Généralement.

Alors que Zeller poussait un soupir méprisant en face de lui, Hannibal le fixait intensément.

\- C'est pour ça, les deux chaises vides ?

Beverly et Zeller échangèrent un nouveau regard, et Will nota qu'ils semblaient particulièrement déçus de ne pas avoir été les destinataires des premiers mots d'Hannibal. Il hocha lentement la tête en guise de réponse, et les lèvres d'Hannibal s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

\- On a chacun nos petits talents, dit-il.

\- C'est quoi, le tien ?

Sans expliciter davantage, Hannibal tendit la main vers Zeller.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer, au fait.

L'air agréablement surpris, Zeller lui serra la main, avant de la retirer une demi-seconde plus tard avec un cri perçant.

\- Aouh ! Il m'a envoyé une décharge d'électricité, ce cinglé !

Will écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est _ça_ , ton talent ?

\- Sur commande, confirma Hannibal à mi-voix. Pratique pour se débarrasser des gêneurs.

Will éclata de rire, tandis que Zeller vociférait des protestations à l'égard du "Monstre n°2" qui avait rejoint les rangs de Serdaigle et que Beverly secouait la tête, l'air dépitée. Hannibal se contenta de sourire à Will.

Ils parlèrent ensemble toute la soirée, et se séparèrent au pied de leur dortoir avec la promesse de se retrouver le lendemain. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, Will s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres. Les chuchotements continueraient, mais cette fois, ils seraient à deux pour les essuyer.

.oOo.

* * *

Je sais, c'était bizarre, et leurs talents tiennent plus de X-Men que de Harry Potter, mais tant pis xD


	5. Minuscule (Madancy)

Un petit OS pour la Soirée pour l'écriture #1 qu'on a faite hier avec des amies ! Le but, 1h, un mot, un OS.

Thème n°5 : Minuscule

Résumé : Mads a toujours trouvé Hugh minuscule, et il a toujours trouvé ça drôle. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Aujourd'hui, Hannibal vient d'être annulé.

Note : je sais qu'Hannibal a été annulé lorsque la saison 3 était en train d'être diffusée et pas tournée, mais on va faire semblant !

Début : 0h05

* * *

.oOo.

Mads ne savait plus bien d'où c'était parti. Ils se connaissaient depuis dix ans, après tout, et la blague était au moins aussi vieille que leur rencontre, au moins aussi vieille que celle des _deux_ chevaux de King Arthur. Toujours était-il que Hugh était minuscule. C'était un fait. Il était _minuscule_.

Bon, d'accord. Peut-être pas si minuscule que ça. En tout cas, lorsqu'il avait fait la blague devant Caroline, elle l'avait regardé avec un sourire interrogateur.

\- Il est à peine moins grand que toi, pourtant ?

Mads avait renoncé à lui expliquer – ça n'avait pas la même saveur, quand on devait expliquer. Mais Hugh était minuscule, et c'était ce qui faisait son charme. En partie. (Il ne fallait pas non plus omettre les boucles, et les yeux, et le sourire enfantin, et l'humour délicieux, et la personnalité somme toute incroyablement attachante. Et le fait qu'il aimait la bière.)

Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas pareil. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il venait d'apprendre la nouvelle et qu'il serrait Hugh dans ses bras, et que le front de celui-ci était posé sur son épaule, l'idée, qui l'avait toujours fait rire, le rendait extrêmement triste. Aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte que c'était peut-être la dernière fois avant très longtemps qu'il pourrait faire une blague sur la taille de Hugh.

Lorsque celui-ci se recula, il toussa nerveusement, et Mads alluma une cigarette.

\- On savait que ça risquait d'arriver un jour, fit-il remarquer. On a été sur la sellette plusieurs fois.

\- Oui, admit Hugh. Mais on avait réussi à arriver jusque là… Je pensais vraiment qu'on était tirés d'affaire. J'aurais plutôt cru qu'ils choisiraient de nous arrêter à la fin de la saison 2.

\- Et Bryan ?

\- Il tient le coup. Il s'en doutait, mais c'est quand même un coup dur.

\- Il compte l'annoncer officiellement bientôt ?

\- Pas avant la fin de nos contrats. Si ça se trouve, la série sera repêchée par un autre distributeur.

\- Impossible, pas avec Amazon qui détient les droits.

\- On verra bien, dit Hugh en haussant les épaules. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne reste plus qu'un seul épisode à tourner… On a intérêt à profiter de cette semaine.

Mads se contenta de hocher la tête. La cigarette avait un gout de cendre dans sa bouche, comme s'il l'avait prise à l'envers, et il l'écrasa dans un cendrier avant d'en avoir fumé la moitié.

.oOo.

La semaine restante s'écoula dans une frénésie encore plus intense que d'ordinaire. Mads était constamment épuisé, tout comme Hugh – mais au moins, l'avantage du travail acharné, c'était qu'il leur permettait d'oublier à quel point leurs vies étaient sur le point de changer à la fin de la semaine. Toutefois, lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur un certain nombre de bouteilles de vin ouvertes après le tournage de la scène dans l'appartement secret d'Hannibal, ils ne purent résister à l'envie de les voler, et allèrent s'installer sur une pierre dehors, en compagnie de Richard. Il était cinq heures du matin, ils étaient absolument éreintés, et avant même d'avoir bu deux verres, Mads avait déjà la tête qui tournait. Mais c'était un ciel sans nuages, ce soir-là, et les étoiles étaient belles, à Toronto. Il se laissa glisser de la pierre, et se coucha directement sur le sol. Tandis que Hugh et Richard débattaient sur une question de politique britannique, Mads songeait à l'immensité du monde, et à la petitesse de Hugh.

Ils finirent par s'endormir sur place cette nuit-là (ou plutôt, ce matin-là), et le lendemain, c'était le dernier jour.

Caroline faisait visiblement de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer, et Laurence avait l'air profondément abattu. Richard ne connaissait pas l'équipe depuis aussi longtemps, mais il ressentait, lui, le contrecoup de leurs excès alcoolisés de la veille. Mads et Hugh combinaient profonde tristesse et sacrée gueule de bois ; en résumé, l'ambiance sur le plateau était morne et triste, et même si Claire débarqua sans prévenir avec son petit bout de chou Cyrus, le visage de Hugh ne s'éclaira que momentanément, avant de s'assombrir à nouveau lorsqu'elle s'en alla.

Mads enfila sa tunique de prisonnier. À choisir, il préférait les costumes, cette tunique faisait ressortir son ventre de plus en plus arrondi ; mais à l'idée que c'était la dernière fois qu'il se glisserait dans les vêtements d'Hannibal, il ressentait brusquement un élan de nostalgie si violent qu'il en eut la gorge serrée.

En face de lui, Hugh était professionnel, et le resta jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la dernière seconde du moment où il incarna Will Graham. Mads avait connu beaucoup d'acteurs, et rencontré beaucoup de gens talentueux, mais Hugh Dancy – c'était un autre niveau. Et c'était un tel plaisir de pouvoir jouer avec lui, de faire rebondir les phrases d'Hannibal sur son magnifique jeu d'acteur, de déchiffrer toutes les petites expressions, toutes les micro-hésitations.

Plus que tout le reste, plus que le personnage d'Hannibal, plus que les costumes, plus que Bryan même, ou Caroline, ce serait le fait de ne plus pouvoir jouer face à Hugh qui lui manquerait le plus.

Après les adieux en règle, les larmes obligatoires, les promesses incertaines, Mads se retira dans sa loge pour sortir de la peau d'Hannibal une dernière fois. Il enleva le gel de ses cheveux et suspendit la combinaison grise à la penderie. Et pendant un long moment, il observa son reflet au regard distant dans le miroir. C'était fini.

Hugh l'attendait à la sortie de sa loge, avec un petit sourire hésitant sur les lèvres.

\- Bière ?

\- Bière.

Ils prirent la voiture de Mads, et s'arrêtèrent au premier bar qu'ils trouvèrent – qu'ils fréquentaient régulièrement, car c'était le plus proche du lieu de tournage.

Après un long silence, Hugh prit une profonde inspiration, et Mads l'arrêta directement.

\- Pas la peine, coupa-t-il. Je sais.

\- Comment ça, tu sais ?

\- Je pense pareil. Et on s'est déjà tout dit à la fin de King Arthur.

Hugh eut un sourire incrédule.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. _Je suis honoré d'avoir travaillé avec toi, on s'est bien amusés, on se reverra pour la campagne de promotion._

Cette fois, Hugh éclata franchement de rire.

\- Très bien, admit-il. On va dire qu'on a fait le tour.

Il but une longue lampée de sa bière, et ajouta :

\- J'espère vraiment qu'on aura encore l'occasion de retravailler ensemble. Peut-être sur un projet où il y aura moins d'hémoglobine. Ou peut-être sur la suite de Hannibal, qui sait.

Mads avait envie d'essuyer la mousse de la bière sur sa lèvre supérieure.

\- Même si ce n'est pas le cas, on pourra toujours se voir. Ce n'est pas la distance qui nous en a empêchés, ces dix dernières années.

\- C'est vrai. Simplement, c'était agréable de se voir régulièrement.

Mads eut un sourire.

\- Au moins, ces trois années ont prouvé quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis définitivement plus grand que toi. Preuve visuelle à l'appui.

Avec un rire sonore, Hugh lui claqua une main dans le dos.

\- Si tu le dis.

* * *

Fin : 00h54

C'est un peu décousu, mais c'était mon tout premier Madancy !


	6. Rideaux

Et le dernier OS de cette soirée pour l'écriture avec le thème n°6 : Rideaux !

Résumé : Will Graham n'est PAS un voyeur. Et d'abord, c'est de la faute de son nouveau voisin d'en face. Il n'a qu'à mettre des rideaux à son appartement, après tout.

Début : 01h02

* * *

.oOo.

Will s'était toujours considéré comme relativement sain.

…

Bon, non. D'accord. Pas vraiment _sain_. Pas de la façon dont les gens normaux étaient sains. Eux ne rêvaient pas de corps démembrés, de baignoires remplies de sang, de gens transformés en violoncelle. Eux ne faisaient pas le boulot de Will, et Will ne pourrait jamais atteindre leur niveau de stabilité mentale, mais il s'était fait à l'idée.

Bref, il n'était pas tout à fait _sain_ , mais par contre, il n'était pas _du tout_ pervers.

Ou du moins, il le croyait. Il l'avait cru, en fait, jusqu'à l'arrivée du nouveau locataire de l'appartement juste en face du sien. Celui qui ne mettait pas de rideaux, ni dans son salon, ni dans sa chambre.

Will n'était pas un voyeur. Que le voisin ait des rideaux ou pas, il s'en fichait complètement. Et qu'il ait une vue en profondeur dans l'appartement d'en face parce qu'il était situé à la même hauteur que le sien ne l'intéressait pas. Il vaquait à ses occupations.

Puis un jour, alors qu'il corrigeait des copies, en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, en face de son bureau, il découvrit l'homme, vêtu d'un tablier, en train de cuisiner. Il semblait y mettre tellement de soin que Will ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement avant de retourner à ses copies. Quand il releva la tête, l'appartement d'en face était plongé dans la pénombre et le cuisinier avait disparu.

La deuxième fois, l'homme était en train de lire un livre ou un magazine, assis sur un canapé. Il tournait les pages lentement, consciencieusement, et Will l'observa un instant avant de détourner le regard et de continuer à vaquer à ses occupations.

La troisième fois, l'homme faisait l'amour avec une femme dans sa chambre, et Will fit tomber sur mug de café sur son carrelage. Il ramassa immédiatement les bouts de porcelaine et essuya le café renversé, et évita soigneusement de reporter son regard sur la fenêtre d'en face. Il évita longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus éviter du tout et que son regard remonte lentement, depuis le sol carrelé, jusqu'au rebord de sa propre fenêtre, jusqu'à celle d'en face, jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Seule la moitié supérieure du corps de son voisin était découverte. L'autre était cachée sous les couvertures, mais le visage qu'il avait plongé dans le cou de la femme (jolie, même de loin, avec ses longs cheveux noirs) et le mouvement de ses fesses sous le drapé étaient suffisamment parlants.

Après un trop long moment, Will détourna le regard, referma ses propres voilages et rideaux de tissu, et alla prendre une douche bien froide.

.oOo.

L'homme ne fit plus l'amour pendant une semaine, mais il continua à cuisiner, à lire, ou à écrire, semblait-t-il, sur un bureau.

Lorsqu'il amena à nouveau la femme chez lui, la couverture, cette fois, ne masquait pas ses fesses musclées, dans lesquelles se creusaient une fossette lorsqu'il donnait un coup de rein. Will l'observa derrière les voilages de ses rideaux. Il mit un point d'honneur à ne pas faire descendre sa main sous la ceinture, un exploit difficilement réalisé.

La troisième fois, l'homme était tourné vers la fenêtre, et leva les yeux vers lui. Will, comme électrisé, fit un pas en arrière, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'avec ses voilages et les lumières de son appartement éteintes, le voisin ne pouvait pas le voir ; mais alors que son reste de moralité lui criait de prendre ça pour un signe d'avertissement et de fermer les rideaux de tissu également, son corps resta planté là où il était, ses yeux fixés sur l'inconnu.

Il n'était plus très jeune, probablement la quarantaine bien tassée, mais il avait un corps impressionnant, musclé et gracieux.

La quatrième fois, Will descendit une marche de plus sur l'escalier qui menait au fin fond de la perversité, et s'empara d'une paire de jumelles qu'il avait achetée la veille, sans _aucune_ arrière-pensée. La fossette était encore plus affriolante en gros plan, de même que la chute de ses reins ou les muscles de ses bras.

La cinquième fois, Will laissa ses jumelles de côté et ses rideaux ouverts. Après tout, ce n'était pas à lui de se cacher du spectacle. L'autre n'avait qu'à acheter ses propres rideaux, s'il ne voulait pas être vu.

Mais il le voulait probablement, vu la façon dont ses yeux restèrent fixés sur Will pendant toute la soirée. Lorsque Will alla se coucher ce soir-là, le simple souvenir de ce regard intense fixé sur lui fut suffisant pour lui offrir le meilleur orgasme de ces cinq dernières années.

Par la suite, l'homme se mit à lui rendre ses regards de plus en plus souvent – lorsqu'il faisait la cuisine, ou lorsqu'il lisait, ou lorsqu'il dessinait. Will levait les yeux de son bureau, de ses copies, et réalisait qu'il était observé à son tour. Peut-être depuis cinq minutes. Peut-être depuis une heure.

La fois suivante, l'homme fit l'amour avec sa partenaire sur le canapé du salon. Will, assis devant ses copies, glissa sa main sous le bureau, avec l'illusion que la fine planche de bois le soustrairait au regard du voisin. Il n'osa pas déboutonner entièrement son pantalon, et se contenta de faire glisser sa main sous son caleçon – en face de lui, l'inconnu tourna la tête vers lui au moment où il sembla atteindre l'orgasme, et Will, pris par surprise par le geste, sentit le liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts.

Il essuya soigneusement sa main contre le caleçon souillé et alla aussitôt refermer les rideaux.

.oOo.

C'était mal. C'était pervers. C'était voyeur.

Pendant deux jours, Will s'accrocha à ces idées, et garda ses rideaux opaques fermés. La tentation de jeter un œil au travers était grande, mais il s'en empêcha de toute ses forces. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était pas tombé si bas. Il avait dégringolé les escaliers, mais il pouvait toujours essayer de les remonter.

Néanmoins, par souci d'hygiène, il lui fallut bien aérer son appartement – et lorsqu'il referma les battants de la fenêtre, après un certain temps, le voisin sortit d'une pièce au fond de son appartement ; probablement la salle de bain, à en juger par ses cheveux humides et sa presque nudité, limitée néanmoins par la serviette nouée autour de ses hanches.

Will le vit jeter un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre, détecter sa présence, et ils s'observèrent pendant un long moment – puis l'homme, sans autre forme de procès, laissa tomber sa serviette, et alla s'asseoir sur son canapé. En face de la fenêtre. Jambes écartées.

Will cligna des yeux, ses mains accrochées aux lourds rideaux qu'il avait eu l'intention de fermer. Lorsque le voisin passa sensuellement sa langue sur sa lèvre du bas, Will déglutit. Lorsque la main de l'homme se dirigea vers son entrejambe, Will tenta de détourner le regard – mais il en fut incapable. Le spectacle était pour lui, cette fois, uniquement pour lui.

Il lâcha les rideaux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. En face de lui, le visage de l'homme se teinta d'une expression amusée, et il éloigna sa main. Will fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre.

Ce n'était pas juste un show. Il devait participer.

Une boule de stress et d'anticipation lui nouant la gorge, Will jeta un regard aux immeubles voisins – mais l'angle était tel qu'il était absolument impossible que quelqu'un d'autre l'aperçoive. Peut-être les voisins du dessous de son Voisin (il avait bien gagné une majuscule, celui-là), en tordant le cou, à la limite, mais c'était improbable.

Déglutissant, Will décroisa les bras, et déboutonna le premier bouton de sa chemise. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres sensuelles de l'inconnu d'en face, dont la main reprit tranquillement son chemin vers son entrejambe, où son pénis tendait déjà fièrement.

Tout aussi tranquillement, Will défit chaque bouton, jusqu'à ce que les deux pans reposent ouverts sur son torse. Son érection, comprimée dans son pantalon, lui faisait déjà mal, et il défit précautionneusement sa ceinture, puis le bouton de son jean, avant de faire glisser sa braguette. En face de lui, la main s'était immobilisée, l'homme attentif au spectacle.

Le jean tomba sur ses pieds, et Will s'en débarrassa rapidement, ainsi que de ses chaussettes. Il se demanda si c'était suffisant pour que le Voisin reprenne, mais sa main était toujours immobile, et Will comprit qu'il faudrait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout.

Il enleva d'abord la chemise, puis enfin, fit glisser son boxer jusque sur le sol, avant de l'envoyer à travers la pièce d'un mouvement sec du pied.

Dans l'appartement d'en face, l'inconnu se leva brusquement, et se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Il était beau, songea Will, il était magnifique, et son cœur se bloqua dans sa gorge (ou peut-être plus bas, pour être honnête) lorsqu'il vit l'homme poser sa main gauche à plat contre sa baie vitrée, et sa main droite commencer doucement à faire des allers-retours sensuels sur son érection.

Will, debout devant la fenêtre également, ne perdit pas de temps pour l'imiter, et il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir suffisamment d'yeux pour savourer le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. C'était une sensation incroyable, doublée d'un délicieux goût de perversité et d'interdit, et Will ne chercha pas à retenir ses gémissements. Lorsque l'homme passa sa langue sur sa paume et ses doigts avant de la ramener sur son entrejambe, Will serra les dents, mais s'efforça de garder les yeux ouverts pour le regarder encore – l'instant d'après, la vitre qui le séparait de l'inconnu était maculée d'une giclée de sperme, et Will, ébloui par la force de son orgasme, dut s'appuyer sur le coin de son bureau.

En face de lui, la vitre ne tarda pas à être tachée de la même façon. Will crut qu'il allait jouir une deuxième fois lorsqu'il vit l'homme y passer un doigt et le porter à ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se contempler en silence, puis l'inconnu eut un sourire, et se détourna. Will l'observa nettoyer sa vitre avec un chiffon, et il attendit que l'homme ait disparu dans sa salle de bain pour faire pareil.

.oOo.

Malgré l'orgasme explosif, le sentiment de honte qui suivit fut si fort que Will garda ses rideaux fermés pendant une semaine complète.

À la fin de la semaine, il les ouvrit.

Deux heures plus tard à peine, lui et l'homme recommençaient.

La petite amie ne se montra plus, et ils firent ça chaque soir pendant deux semaines. Will n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le fait de se toucher devant les yeux d'un étranger puisse être aussi excitant, mais il lui suffisait de voir l'inconnu lécher ses doigts, ou de le voir éjaculer, pour atteindre des sommets de jouissance. Lorsque l'homme, tout en se masturbant, s'inséra un doigt à l'arrière, Will fut secoué par un orgasme si puissant qu'il en laissa échapper un sanglot de plaisir.

Tout bien considéré, il n'imaginait pas sur quoi pourrait déboucher une telle relation (si c'était le mot qui convenait), et se contentait de laisser les choses se faire – mais le destin décida brutalement de lui forcer la main un soir, alors qu'il rentrait d'une journée passée à étudier des photos de jeunes filles mutilées, et qu'il était épuisé, physiquement et moralement. Alors qu'il sortait de sa voiture, après avoir fermé la portière un peu trop brutalement, il entra en collision (tout aussi brutalement) avec un passant.

Pas n'importe quel passant.

La colère qui submergea Will pendant un instant ( _vous pouvez pas regarder où vous marchez!?_ ) s'évanouit instantanément lorsqu'il découvrit, à vingt centimètres de lui, le visage qui l'accompagnait lors de ses masturbations quotidiennes. Il prit une profonde inspiration de surprise, et l'homme, à côté, juste à côté, semblait tout aussi étonné.

Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses jolies lèvres, et Will eut le plus grand mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus. L'autre, toutefois, n'eut pas tant de scrupules ; il se pencha, et Will, habituellement, aurait détesté se faire embrasser par un inconnu, en pleine rue, en revenant du travail, épuisé ; mais là, il laissa simplement tomber sa sacoche de cuir sur le trottoir, passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme, et lui rendit son baiser, comme il en rêvait depuis des semaines.

\- Will Graham, marmonna-t-il, essoufflé, lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent (au prix de grandes difficultés).

\- Hannibal Lecter, répondit son voisin, à bout de souffle comme lui.

\- Hannibal, murmura Will. Chez toi ou chez moi ?

\- Chez toi d'abord. Chez moi ensuite.

Et Will hocha la tête, prit Hannibal Lecter par le poignet, et l'entraîna chez lui.

Il ne le regretta pas.

Du moins, pas immédiatement.

.oOo.

* * *

Fin : 02h27

C'était la fin de la nuit, donc j'ai passé un peu plus de temps à écrire celui-là, ce qui explique qu'il soit plus copieux.

A bientôt pour de prochaines Nuits !


	7. Apparences

Et voici le premier des 3 OS Hannibal que j'ai écrit pour notre Nuit pour l'écriture #2 avec les coupines.

(Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et surtout à toi, Artemis, à qui je ne peux pas répondre!)

Mot : Apparence

Début : 20h00

Résumé : Will sait qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Mais chez Hannibal, tout l'attire : le bel homme à l'extérieur, et le monstre à l'intérieur.

Bonne lecture !

.oOo.

Hannibal était un bel homme.

C'était un fait évident, et pourtant, Will ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte, la première fois qu'il le rencontra. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela : l'hostilité qu'il avait ressentie d'emblée en apprenant que l'homme était un psychiatre, le fait qu'il ne regardait jamais les gens dans les yeux, et le désintérêt général qu'il portait à tout ce qui touchait l'apparence physique. Will était bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne pouvait que rarement s'y fier.

Lorsque l'hostilité tomba, lorsque Will commença à le regarder au fond des yeux, lorsque l'homme cessa d'être le "Dr. Lecter" pour devenir simplement "Hannibal", Will prit en compte tout le reste ; et le reste, c'était qu'Hannibal Lecter était un bel homme, avec ses cheveux d'un blond sombre, méchés de gris, ses lèvres sensuelles, et son regard énigmatique.

C'était peut-être ce qui attirait le plus Will. Le mystère. Le calme, à côté de tous ces esprits qu'il sentait rebondir contre le sien. Hannibal était un havre de paix, et Will appréciait particulièrement sa compagnie quand il était assis en face de lui, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, et qu'ils restaient enveloppés par le silence comme par une couverture chaude un soir d'hiver, avec quelques notes de musique classique qui s'égrenaient dans l'air comme des perles invisibles.

\- À quoi pensez-vous, Will ? lui demanda Hannibal.

\- À l'apparence physique, répondit Will, ses pensées fuyant de sa bouche avant qu'il ait eu le temps de les organiser.

\- La vôtre ?

\- Je n'ai jamais attaché de réelle importance à mon apparence physique, réfléchit Will. Ça ne m'a jamais paru primordial.

\- Peut-être parce que vous n'avez jamais eu à vous en soucier, remarqua Hannibal. Si vous étiez laid, votre apparence aurait peut-être eu de l'importance pour vous.

Will leva les yeux vers lui, et hésita un instant à relever le compliment indirect que lui faisait Hannibal. Il décida finalement de ne pas le faire.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a de l'importance, pour vous ? Je suppose que oui, vu le soin que vous apportez à la vôtre.

Hannibal resta silencieux, les yeux fixés sur Will, mais pas par refus de répondre – il était en train de réfléchir.

\- Effectivement, finit-il par répondre, je trouve ça important. J'aime être entouré de belles choses, et j'essaie, à ma façon, de leur faire honneur en me montrant sous mon meilleur jour.

\- Je dois vous paraître horriblement négligé.

\- Les morts n'ont pas besoin de vous voir sous votre meilleur jour, Will.

\- Et les vivants ?

\- Les vivants savent que vous avez suffisamment à faire avec les morts.

Pendant un instant, Will eut honte – honte de ce à quoi il ressemblait, face à Hannibal, toujours tiré à quatre épingles.

Pour la première fois, il eut envie d'y changer quelque chose.

.oOo.

Lorsqu'il se montra à son rendez-vous suivant avec une chemise blanche repassée et un pantalon noir bien coupé, il lui fut impossible de rater le regard appréciateur que coula sur lui Hannibal quand il ouvrit la porte.

\- Notre conversation vous a marqué ?

\- Je voulais juste essayer quelque chose de nouveau, répondit Will, sur la défensive.

\- Et que donne cet essai, jusqu'à présent ?

\- Pas très concluant. Tout le monde m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds dans les couloirs de Quantico, ou bien on m'a demandé si j'avais un rendez-vous amoureux. J'avais oublié, mais c'est pour une raison bien précise que je m'habille toujours de la même façon : je n'aime pas être remarqué.

\- Tout le monde veut être remarqué, dit Hannibal.

\- Pas moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

\- De quoi avez-vous besoin, Will ?

À ce stade, il n'en savait rien lui-même, mais il essaya d'y réfléchir. Il avait besoin de ses chiens, ça, c'était une évidence – au moins autant qu'ils avaient besoin de lui. Il avait besoin d'une petite dose d'alcool régulière, et d'aspirine presque continuellement. Il avait besoin de silence.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose. Juste d'être certain que je ne deviens pas fou.

Il avait besoin de leurs conversations, songea-t-il un instant à ajouter, mais c'était quelque chose de trop intime, et il ne se sentait pas prêt.

.oOo.

Lorsqu'il découvrit Hannibal sous sa véritable apparence, après sa sortie de prison, Will décida de créer un costume pour masquer la sienne, tout comme Hannibal en avait créé un à sa mesure, fait de tweed à carreaux et de sourires sans chaleur. Il acheta des vestes, des chemises, des pantalons, et s'en servit comme d'une armure. Le but était plus de se protéger que de séduire Hannibal, mais si son armure pouvait servir deux objectifs, il n'allait pas s'en priver, et malgré ce qu'il savait du docteur, à présent, il aimait toujours la façon dont il regardait en deux temps lorsqu'il le découvrait derrière la porte de son bureau, boucles bien coiffées et chemises repassées.

Puis Hannibal montra au monde entier à quoi il ressemblait vraiment, le monstre au visage d'homme, et il disparut de la circulation en laissant un de ses sourires énigmatiques sur le ventre de Will.

Et Will pensa à lui. Il pensa au monstre, et à l'homme, et comme c'était effrayant de voir à quel point il comprenait l'un et désirait l'autre. Il regardait le sourire sur son ventre tous les jours, dans le miroir, et repensait à leurs conversations. Il avait ses chiens, son alcool, son aspirine, son silence, et sa santé mentale plus ou moins stable ; il ne lui manquait que les conversations avec Hannibal, dont il avait parfois tellement envie qu'il avait l'impression qu'en suivant au couteau la ligne de la cicatrice et en s'ouvrant le ventre, il n'y découvrirait qu'un néant sans fin, un univers de vide à l'intérieur de son corps.

Lorsque Will retrouva Hannibal à Florence, et qu'il posa les yeux sur son beau visage d'homme, tout en étant capable de percevoir le monstre en dessous, il eut l'impression de s'être brutalement souvenu de comment on respirait, et le vide sous la cicatrice se remplissait enfin.

Puis Hannibal fut arrêté, et il enfila son sourire de monstre et son costume de prisonnier, et Will retourna à ses chemises à carreaux, ses lunettes rondes et à sa barbe de trois jours. Il n'avait plus besoin d'armure. Il n'avait plus besoin de séduire.

.oOo.

Trois ans plus tard, Will avait toutes les apparences d'une vie tranquille. Sa maison à la campagne, ses chiens, sa femme, son fils. Il savait aussi que les apparences n'étaient pas faites pour durer, et attendait simplement, avec le vague espoir qu'il ne viendrait jamais, le jour où Jack Crawford débarquerait pour tout détruire.

Il reprit ses belles chemises, recoiffa ses boucles, et prit la direction de l'Hôpital Public de Baltimore pour les Fous Criminels.

Hannibal n'avait pas changé.

.oOo.

La voiture fit un demi-tour sur la route, le corps d'un policier en fut éjecté sans douceur, et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Hannibal. Et Will faisait face à un dilemme essentiel : il avait le choix entre maintenir les apparences, et tuer Hannibal maintenant, dans cette voiture, entre deux camions renversés et cinq cadavres de policiers, ou décider qu'il était trop tard pour ça, puisqu'il était de toute façon tombé amoureux du véritable visage du monstre, celui qui lui souriait depuis le siège conducteur et qui lui demandait s'il allait dans la même direction.

Will haussa les épaules, et il monta dans la voiture, en sachant parfaitement qu'il irait dans la même direction qu'Hannibal pour le reste de sa vie, là où il pourrait faire tomber son propre masque à son tour.

Fin : 20h57


	8. Monde

Nuit pour l'écriture #2

Thème 3 : monde

Début : 22h01

Résumé : Pendant longtemps, Will avait cru qu'Hannibal et lui vivaient dans deux mondes différents. A présent, il n'en était plus si sûr.

.oOo.

Pendant longtemps, Will avait été certain d'une chose : Hannibal et lui vivaient dans deux mondes différents. Un seul coup d'œil suffisait à s'en rendre compte, entre d'un côté les costumes taillés sur-mesure du psychiatre, sa Bentley, sa maison si énorme que c'était presque un manoir, et de l'autre côté les manteaux couverts de poils de chien de Will, sa vieille Volvo, et sa ferme mal entretenue. Il n'avait pas très bien compris, à l'époque, pourquoi c'était à lui qu'Hannibal avait proposé de l'accompagner lors d'une représentation de ballet. Il aurait pu demander à Alana, qui évoluait plus ou moins dans les mêmes cercles sociaux, et qui n'aurait pas déparé à son bras, mais non ; c'était à lui, l'antisocial, le cynique, l'homme couvert de poils de chien, qu'il avait demandé.

Il n'avait pas passé une soirée horrible, à tout prendre, mais chaque pas de plus dans cette salle où se rassemblait le grand monde, la haute société baltimoréenne, lui avait fait sentir qu'il n'y était pas à sa place. Hannibal y était comme un poisson dans l'eau, tout en sourires charmeurs et remarques spirituelles, et Will se laissait entraîner à sa suite comme par un effet d'aspiration, en train de se débattre et de se noyer. Il avait revêtu son plus beau costume – qu'Hannibal lui avait offert pour la circonstance, et qu'il avait d'abord commencé par refuser avec véhémence avant d'admettre qu'il n'avait certainement de correct rien à revêtir pour un ballet – et la mascarade était plutôt bien passée ; en dépit de sa noyade intérieure, personne n'avait eu l'air de remarquer qu'il n'était pas un des leurs.

Malgré tout, après ce soir-là, Hannibal ne lui avait plus jamais demandé de l'accompagner, et Will supposait qu'il l'avait déçu ; et étrangement, l'idée piquait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

Il avait fallu un revirement total de sa vie, il avait fallu que la face du monde change, pour que Will se rende compte qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement déçu Hannibal le soir du ballet. La seule déception qu'Hannibal avait à lui reprocher était sa trahison, et il s'en était bien vengé.

À présent, ils étaient quittes, et Will avait laissé sa vie derrière lui, sa famille, le FBI, Alana et Jack, et ce n'était que maintenant, des années plus tard, alors que Will repensait à cette soirée particulière de sa vie, et qu'il la comparait avec celle qu'il était en train de vivre, qu'il se rendait compte qu'il s'était trompé.

En silence, Hannibal lui passa le couteau incurvé, et Will l'enfonça dans la gorge de l'homme d'affaire brésilien, dont les hurlements se transformèrent aussitôt en borborygmes et gargouillis liquides, alors que le sang descendait dans ses poumons. La chemise qu'il portait fut bientôt entièrement maculée de rouge, et lorsque Will releva les yeux vers Hannibal, il le vit sourire, la fierté illuminant son regard.

Il avait eu tort, finalement. Le monde d'Hannibal, ce n'était pas celui d'en haut, l'élite sociale de Baltimore, la richesse flamboyante ou la réussite de sa carrière ; c'était un monde souterrain, jonché de magnifiques cadavres, où le sang qui ruisselait formait des œuvres d'art sur le sol. C'était le monde que Will avait toujours connu, et dans lequel il vivait à présent activement. Il sourit à Hannibal par-dessus leur nouveau meurtre commun.

C'était leur petit monde à eux deux seulement, et ça lui convenait.

Fin : 22h44


	9. Pluie

Et voilà pour cette nuit pour l'écriture ! Merci à toutes celles qui ont participé et qui ont proposé des mots !

Thème 4 : Pluie

Début : 23h02

Résumé : Ca fait deux semaines que Will est parti, et Hannibal l'attend, assis sur le fauteuil, en regardant la pluie couler le long des vitres.

Note : Cet OS est particulier, parce que c'est la suite d'un OS sur la musique classique que j'ai déjà écrit, Gaspard de la Nuit. Le problème, c'est que ce serait le chapitre 3, parce que j'avais prévu un chapitre 2 à intercaler entre les deux, pour suivre la logique de la chronologie. Mais je l'ai pas encore écrit, ce chapitre 2 ! Du coup voici le chapitre 3, qui de toute façon n'a pas de rapport avec le chapitre 2 qui n'est pas écrit, mais je le publie sur ce recueil parce que sinon ça foire l'ordre de l'autre histoire et je peux pas je peux pas, à la limite je le publierai plus tard sur l'autre histoire, quand j'aurai publié le chapitre 2... ou alors je le retaperai pour qu'il soit plus long... BREF.

A part ça, j'ai écrit cet OS en écoutant, du coup, Gaspard de la nuit, et la version Mizumono Bloodfest de l'Aria des Variations Goldberg de Bach, accompagné du super site "rainymood", (Rain makes everything better), vous devriez aller y faire un tour !

Bonne lecture !

.oOo.

Hannibal avait généralement horreur de rester inactif, mais ça faisait pourtant déjà une demi-heure qu'il était assis sur le fauteuil, et qu'il regardait en silence la pluie glisser sur les vitres et clapoter sur la terrasse de carrelage brun à l'extérieur. Les nuages noirs passaient sans bruit, et les minutes semblaient prisonnières de cet étrange moment, trop clair pour être déjà la nuit, mais trop sombre pour être encore le jour.

Will lui manquait.

Ça ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il était parti, mais depuis six mois qu'Hannibal était habitué à sa présence constante à ses côtés, "deux semaines" ressemblait à "deux éternités".

Il se leva pour allumer la chaîne, et glissa dans le lecteur le seul CD que Will avait pris avec lui lorsqu'il avait quitté les Etats-Unis – _Gaspard de la Nuit._ Le morceau lui rappelait Will avec une telle force que c'était comme si sa présence se dissimulait dans les notes coulantes, glissantes, fluides comme l'eau qui ruisselait sur la baie vitrée.

À son contact, Will en avait appris beaucoup plus sur la musique classique, et aimait toutes sortes de morceaux, mais celui-ci était différent – il leur appartenait, à eux seuls. Hannibal le mettait parfois pour réveiller Will en douceur, les matins de pluie, et celui-ci se retournait immanquablement vers lui en souriant lorsqu'il était tiré de son sommeil. Il tendait la main pour lui faire signe d'approcher, et Hannibal se blottissait sous les couvertures, contre son corps chaud. Ils écoutaient les pizzicatos des gouttes sur le velux, et ils s'embrassaient jusqu'à ce que la pluie s'arrête, parfois des matinées, des journées entières.

La pluie n'avait pas toujours été synonyme de confort, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Elle leur rappelait avec trop d'acuité cette soirée où Will avait débarqué chez lui, complètement trempé, pour découvrir Alana sur le porche, le dos brisé, et Abigail dans la cuisine.

Hannibal avait renié Abigail, avait enjambé Alana, et sous la pluie torrentielle, avait mis son manteau et avait laissé derrière lui sa vie entière, abandonnée sur le sol de sa cuisine avec une profonde entaille dans le ventre. Encore maintenant, quatre ans après, alors qu'il avait de nouveau Will à ses côtés, le souvenir de cette soirée parvenait à lui serrer la gorge.

Mais ce n'était qu'un souvenir, alors que l'absence de Will, en cet instant, était bien réelle.

 _Il reviendra_ , se disait Hannibal. _Il reviendra._

Il était parti aux États-Unis, sous sa fausse identité, pour essayer de récupérer Winston. L'opération n'était pas sans risques, mais Will y tenait tellement qu'Hannibal avait fini par céder. Il ne lui refusait plus rien, de toute façon. C'était l'inconvénient de sa "compassion" pour lui. Et lorsqu'il avait laissé partir Will, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne le reverrait peut-être plus jamais. Il s'attendait à chaque heure à voir débarquer une armada de policiers à sa porte, trahi une nouvelle fois, et attendait ce moment en buvant un verre de vin dans son fauteuil près de la vitre.

Mais quinze jours s'étaient écoulés, aucun représentant de l'ordre n'avait encore sonné à sa porte, et Hannibal attendait. Will ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles – trop dangereux.

Le monde d'Hannibal semblait comme figé, coincé entre deux battements de temps, quand Will n'en faisait pas partie. Il avait pourtant essayé, pendant quelques mois, après l'avoir laissé sur le sol de sa cuisine, et ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Il attendrait le retour de Will, et si Will ne revenait pas, il irait le chercher. Malgré les risques.

Hannibal fit coulisser la vitre – l'air frais vint caresser son front, et le clapotement des gouttes s'amplifia alors que le tonnerre grondait au loin. Derrière lui, _Gaspard De La Nuit_ résonnait toujours, et Hannibal regardait la terrasse sans la voir, les pensées perdues sur les matins tranquilles passés avec Will.

Puis, au loin dans la rue déserte, une portière de voiture claqua, et un chien aboya, et Hannibal releva la tête aussitôt, l'esprit à l'affût, tout l'engourdissement du vin s'évaporant de sa tête. Sans réfléchir, il avança sur la terrasse, sa chemise blanches à fines lignes grises instantanément trempée, et descendit les trois marches qui menaient à l'allée et au portillon, qui grinça quand il le fit pivoter.

Un taxi passa devant lui, manquant de peu de l'éclabousser en roulant dans une flaque, mais Hannibal n'y fit pas attention, les yeux rivés quelques mètres plus loin, sur la silhouette aux boucles alourdies par les gouttes, un chien à un pied, et une valise à l'autre.

Il ne courut pas – pas parce que ça n'aurait pas été gracieux, pas digne de lui – simplement, parce que ses pieds semblaient fixés au sol, et qu'il n'aurait pas pu les décoller pour tous les meurtres du monde.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Will bougea qu'il retrouva à son tour le contrôle de ses mouvements, et il s'avança vers lui, avec l'impression de revivre à l'envers cette soirée tragique, où il allait vers Will au lieu de le laisser derrière lui, où la joie qu'il ressentait était inversement proportionnelle à la souffrance qui lui avait alourdi le cœur ce soir-là.

Will s'arrêta juste devant lui, et ne lui sourit pas ; ils s'observèrent un instant, comme émerveillés de se trouver à nouveau l'un en face de l'autre, les gouttes de pluie dévalant les traits anguleux de leurs visages, et Hannibal se pencha pour l'embrasser au moment exact où Will s'avançait vers lui.

Ils devaient donner un spectacle assez singulier, trempés de pluie, les lèvres soudées, les mains d'Hannibal sur les joues de Will, et celles de Will agrippant l'arrière de sa chemise ; mais il n'y avait personne dans cette rue déserte, où il avait établi leur domicile au n°15 bis, et même s'il y avait eu un public de quinze mille personnes, ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura Will lorsqu'ils furent forcés de reprendre leur respiration. Tu m'as horriblement manqué.

Hannibal ne répondit rien, parce qu'il savait que Will n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre exactement ce qu'il ressentait, et parce qu'il était trop occupé à goûter la pluie sur les courbes de ses lèvres – mais lorsque Winston se mit à aboyer, Hannibal et Will se rappelèrent de son existence, et l'entraînèrent vers leur petite maison.

En d'autres circonstances, Hannibal aurait détesté voir le chien mouiller son parquet et s'ébrouer sur ses meubles, mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, _Ondine_ tournait toujours en boucle, et Will lui adressa un grand sourire, et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

\- Je te manquais tant que ça ?

\- Oui.

C'était un mensonge – c'était encore plus que "ça", encore plus que Gaspard de la Nuit, c'était la torture par le néant ; et de toute évidence, Will dut le lire dans son regard, car il posa sa main sur la joue d'Hannibal avec sérieux, l'air de dire "je sais", sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé. C'était ce qu'Hannibal avait toujours préféré, cette faculté qu'avait Will à le comprendre, même au plus fort de la colère et de la haine – a fortiori, au plus fort de l'amour.

Puis la main glissa, et Will lui sourit.

\- Je suis de retour.

Ils passèrent la nuit pelotonnés l'un contre lui sous la couverture, avec _Ondine_ qui tournait en boucle dans la pièce d'à côté, et le bruit de la pluie sur les velux de leur chambre.

Fin : 0h35

.oOo.

Et voilà mes bouchons ! Merci d'avoir lu ! A bientôt pour de prochains OS !


End file.
